


洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 可他此刻想的是——原来自己也早就变成了追逐着月亮的一颗星，他也并非是真正能够选择。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kim Mingyu, 勋奎
Kudos: 7





	洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> 人物设定是同一间舞蹈教室的朋友  
> 李知勋x金珉奎  
> 尝试了一下主动的葵和被动的勋，写的时候觉得蛮有意思的

李知勋不会笑。

舞蹈室里的人总在窃窃私语地讨论他，不变的表情和从不偏差的舞蹈动作，这世界上是不是真的有机器人如此肖似真人。

“啊～你说那个？个子小小的男生？”

“对对对，他从来不对任何人笑哦。”

“哈哈哈哈，真的吗？不过说来也是哦，我来这个舞蹈室这么久真的没见过他笑，他看起来很小诶，成年了吗？”

“二十四岁了哦！”

“欸～！真的看不出！”

“是吧是吧！！”

背后讲人小话总以为是不会被听见的，但其实总是会被听见。

李知勋停下了动作，就算觉得关于自己的闲言碎语听得实在是太多了早该习惯了也还是厌烦。

汗从皮肤毛孔里沁出来，细细密密地汇在一块儿凝成一大滴水珠砸落在地上，变成个半缺的弧，能听见啪得一声脆响，地板上的灰尘随之浮起来，渗在透明的水珠里游动着，像水晶球里的雪花，飘起来又洋洋洒洒地落下。

毛巾擦过海藻似的黑发时发出的窸窣声是初秋的蟋蟀在耳边永不知疲倦地振动着翅膀，毛巾尾巴带着浅蓝色的圈似的绒线垂落在眼前，像秋日澄澈的青空一下子扑进了眼睛里。

在被遮蔽的昏暗里，看不见的瞳孔是水晶玻璃一样的透明。

这时候练舞室里掀起来一小阵的喧哗，此起彼伏的“珉奎呀～”里突兀的一声“知勋！”来自此刻被念叨着的话题中心金珉奎本人，唯独他的声音最清晰地从缝隙里穿过传进耳朵，随之而来的还有模模糊糊朦朦胧胧地对他高且帅的花痴评价。

啊，氛围完全不一样了。李知勋在想。

李知勋对金珉奎的感觉是既不讨厌也不喜欢，当然也不会相信从他嘴里说出的喜欢。

“知勋，我喜欢你哦。”

“不要。”

闪耀男子嘴里说出的话总是轻浮又浅薄，事实令人笃定，就横生讨厌。

不过李知勋也会想，值得讨厌的大概不是金珉奎的耀眼，而是自己卑劣的妒忌心理，星星逐月，皎月在空，也有不讨人喜欢的乌云试图遮掩。

金珉奎半跪着蹲下来，撩开遮在他眼前的蓝汪汪的一片，将光景交替为笑眯眯的脸，“知勋今天有没有想和我在一起呢？”

就算是同样的姿势，两个人此刻的海拔高度也有落差，蹲着的时候仰着头格外地累，李知勋抬头看一眼就放任重力作用低下头，“完全没有。”

“这可真是遗憾呢。”所说的遗憾也太过流于言辞的表面，他倒是借此机会换了个姿势，手撑着地好凑得离李知勋更近一点，“那今天知勋和我去约会吧？我带你去个好地方。”

什么好地方？在李知勋脑子里闪过的无非是些哄骗女孩的好去处，海洋馆、游乐园、电影院，殊途同归总是爱情宾馆作为终点。

金珉奎明显想接着说下去，舞室老师却先在他张嘴之前进了门，边拍着手招呼大家的注意力，金珉奎闭了嘴，只眨着眼睛做一些李知勋看不懂的暗示。

“跟大家说一下，对面的幼稚园请我们去演出，有没有谁想主动参加？”

“我和知勋！”答应声从耳边响起，李知勋还带着茫然循声侧过脸，感受到手被扯起的同时也看到了自己被扯起的手，衣袖滑下去，露出一截脆生生的藕。

如果情绪的内容可以实体化，李知勋估计自己头上正噗噜噗噜不停冒着又粗又黑的问号，密集而急促，几乎能把人埋实，他冲着金珉奎小声质问：“你在干嘛。”

“我和知勋参加哦！”金珉奎硬拉着李知勋的手在空中晃荡又大声重复了一遍才凑到他耳边回答，“就当约会嘛。”可惜算是废话。

大概这确实是个麻烦的差使，拍卖也需要确认三次才落槌吧，舞室老师只用了一秒钟的眼神交流就肯定了金珉奎勇于承担的精神，轻飘飘地把炸弹扔到了李知勋手里，“那好啊，珉奎和知勋要加油啊。”就这样迅速撇开了脸进行下一项议题。

“好——”也就是金珉奎还兴致勃勃地回应。

难耐的焦虑感是成群结队的蚂蚁，李知勋皱着眉发现已经错过了拒绝的时机，他反射性地转动了一下自己仍被握住的手腕，焦躁地咬住了另一只手的指节，礼貌让他无法在事后对他人做出无意义的抱怨，但对自己的严苛就总会导致自我惩戒。

“别咬了。”李知勋像是不知道痛似的还没反应过来要松口，金珉奎又拉扯了一下，才解救出他被咬出深深齿痕的手指，“会痛的。”

两个人此刻面对面着，他的两只手都还处在金珉奎的禁锢之下，被摆弄着比划着位置一样，最终被安放在脸颊两旁，李知勋不知道他在想什么，奇怪的姿势和太过直接的视线带来怪异的感受，就看见金珉奎严肃地打算开口，就不自觉专注地听他打算什么。

“喵～”

？

“勋勋猫好乖好乖。”还抓着李知勋的手像招财猫一样前后摆动了几下。

李知勋觉得自己就是个白痴傻瓜笨蛋，竟然觉得金珉奎会说出什么正经话，他试图强行挣开桎梏，猝不及防之下金珉奎松手地不及时，害他白皙的皮肤上落了一大片的火烧云。

他看金珉奎又凑近了像是想要做些什么，赶紧把手缩在背后，生硬地将话题转移，“好了，编舞吧。”

金珉奎耸耸肩，摆出的脸色像是错失了什么绝好的机会，只让李知勋觉得庆幸，“那我们就排洋娃娃和小熊跳舞好啦，小朋友应该会很喜欢。”

李知勋说好。

毕竟不管是儿歌还是小孩对他来说都像是细菌武器，一场灾难如果注定要降临他还是选择快点结束，当然也不会挑是被火烧还是被冰冻哪个更糟糕。

两个人找了个单独的小房间排练，接下来的进程倒是出人意料的顺利，歌曲本身时长不长，编舞也因为考虑到儿童的审美而偏简单易懂，两个人各自的部分都掌握得很快，唯独合跳的时候却总有些磕磕绊绊地不顺。

轻松活泼的曲调在狭窄的房间里反复播放，在“They jumped in circle dance”的音乐声中主动把手交到金珉奎手里由他牵着转圈对李知勋而言还是别扭地过分，大概是因为十指相握间渗出了粘腻的汗液，又觉得热得发烫。

水分借由汗液析出过多，李知勋开始觉得口渴，勉强咽下嘴巴里残余的一点唾液，舌尖勉强舔一舔干得快裂开的嘴唇，又忍不住想咬掉嘴巴上的死皮。

“不可以咬。”金珉奎突然停下来，李知勋还在旋转的惯性中差点左脚绊右脚地摔倒。

“没有咬。”李知勋语气坚定地反驳，丝毫不顾有丝丝的血腥味在嘴巴里散开。

“知勋的表情太僵硬了，小朋友会害怕的。”他又突然凑近，近得能让李知勋看清他额头渗出来的隐隐约约的汗珠，几乎像是沸腾的水，还蒸腾着热气。

李知勋第一次注意到他笑起来的时候右边有颗尖尖的牙齿，尖锐的、锋利的、坚硬的，与他的笑意所拥有的柔和全不相符。

漂亮的灿烂的脸被一把推开。

矿泉水咕咚咕咚咕咚地跨越漫长的路，李知勋喝得又快又急，在拼命冲淡干渴，又像是在掩饰灼热。

快点结束吧。

祈愿被深藏在心底。

太阳落下山之后是月亮升起来，城市的夜空漆黑一片又有一大片乌麻麻的云，金珉奎看了一眼时间，有点沮丧地抱怨，“今天来不及了诶。”

他说的很小声，算不上想被人听清的程度，于是李知勋转过头，假装什么也没听见。

”知勋明天见啦。“金珉奎做挥手告别。

李知勋长长地舒了一口气，叹息于总算是结束这漫长的时光。

  
*/

“怎么在发呆？”金珉奎总是不顾他人意愿地凑得太近，吐息在耳旁搔痒。

李知勋一下回过神来，失焦的眼睛逐渐有了光，聚焦的眼神落在金珉奎放得太大的脸上，神情冷淡地一把推远，“没什么。”他只这么说，当然不会承认自己其实有点紧张。

他又舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，用舌尖感受着下唇细微的裂口，自虐性地咬出铁锈味来，他看见金珉奎不认同的皱眉，竟然也有了点心虚的感觉。

“这个，我特地去买的哦。”金珉奎从包里摸索出个小袋装的东西递过来，催促着李知勋打开。

李知勋接过印着润唇膏图案的塑封袋，撕开包装取出里边的细管唇膏，对翠绿的管身感觉有点无法理解，“给我这个干嘛？”

“润唇膏呀，抹茶味的哦？”金珉奎提着兴致等着被夸奖，“你试试嘛～”他就像是在撒娇。

打开盖子就连膏体也是翠绿色的，清冽微苦的抹茶味随之散开，在手上划拉两下确认涂开是透明的，李知勋这才试探性地在嘴上抹开，滋润的膏体化开，略带一点凉感压住了嘴唇上的隐痛，他还是有些不习惯，没忍住舔了一下嘴唇，好像隐约尝到了抹茶的味道。

“用完了跟我说哦，我会再给你买，所以不要再咬嘴巴了。”金珉奎絮絮叨叨地样子像个老妈子，李知勋撇开脸没做回应，但有顺手把润唇膏塞进裤子口袋里。

后台熙熙攘攘地排着等待着上场表演的小朋友，脸蛋红扑扑的，嘴巴也红扑扑的，还叽叽喳喳地讲着话，跑来跑去地像一群活泼的麻雀，在冬日绵厚的雪地上蹦个不停。

有个苹果脸蛋的小男孩跑着跑着不知道被什么绊到了，白乎乎软绵绵的团子一下摔倒在地上，眼睛变成了哗啦啦往外涌水的喷泉，他哇啦啦地放声大哭，哭得李知勋心头的蚂蚁都钻了出来。

他又习惯性地想去咬手，被金珉奎眼疾手快地制止住，大概是被包括在掌心的高热暂缓了难耐，他半垂下眼，强压住自己的冲动。

他看着金珉奎把跌倒的小男孩扶起来对他轻声哄慰，温柔和温柔之间也会不一样的吗，他开始觉得陌生。

哭声从震天的雷变成细细的春雨，蚂蚁在雨天排着队钻回了巢穴，被哄慰的人好像变成了他，他想着的是被尖利的牙齿咬住手指的会更疼痛吗？没尝试过就得不出结果。

幼稚园老师总算跑了过来，从金珉奎手中完成了使命的交替，她连连表达着感谢，只是李知勋看着她也红扑扑的脸，猜想是感谢帅哥更多一些。

上台前金珉奎拉住了李知勋的手，侧过半边脸朝他微笑，又露出了尖尖的牙，“知勋，别害怕。”

这时候他应该要反驳的，像以前每一次一样，不要暴露脆弱，也不要表现胆怯，给自己筑起厚厚的壳，是不会为任何人动摇的不会笑的李知勋。

但他说：“好。”

第一次在一群小朋友面前表演的李知勋也是第一次被奶声奶气喊个不停的哥哥哥哥声环绕，搞得李知勋从上了台开始就一直昏昏沉沉到下台，中间好几次差点就落了拍，唯独这时候感激这是一次双人舞，至少还有另一个人遮掩他的错漏。

舞蹈刚一结束李知勋就想落荒而逃，却硬被强留在舞台上致谢，金珉奎倒是乐在其中，笑眯眯地冲台下招手示意，看起来受女老师的欢迎还多过小朋友。

李知勋僵硬地不知如何是好，觉得下一秒脑神经就要被点燃引信爆炸，等到终于回到后台，憋着的一口气总算是吐了出来，他好像是屏着气度过了整个舞台，几乎都忘了怎么呼吸。

总算是结束了，他这么想着。

“那知勋我们去约会吧！”

  
*/

坐在副驾驶上李知勋开始思考自己是不是真的昏了头，怎么会答应金珉奎什么莫名其妙的约会，但看见金珉奎掩藏不住的快乐几乎要有情感化为实质，又鬼使神差地觉得好像也没什么不好。

“我带你去个好地方！”金珉奎兴高采烈还不忘摆出一副神神秘秘的样子，“很漂亮的哦。”

又是好地方，李知勋百无聊赖地猜着会去哪，他摇下车窗让微风吹来，窗外有关于现代化建筑的地貌越来越稀少，取而代之出现的是青黝的连绵起伏的山。

这好像同李知勋猜想的陈词滥调都各不相同，他终于忍不住开口问：“去哪？”

“去看星星！”

此时天色已经接近黄昏，橙红色的薄雾落在山脉上，从远处看起来显得朦胧又暧昧，而等离得近了，就只能看到树叶被染上的橙黄，还有接着夏日郁郁葱葱尾巴的青草地，也变成了橘黄色的一整片。

秋天的太阳总是落得更快些，开车到顺着崎岖的山路开到山顶时月亮已经挂在了天上，白天是个晴天，所以晚上的月亮旁也没有云，周围密布着的繁星在脱离夜晚的灯火通明之后，每一颗星星都看起来既明亮又清晰。

金珉奎兴奋地跟他指着天上的哪颗星星叫什么名字，李知勋统统都不认识，但在初秋微凉的风里，泛着冷色光晕的星星有种让人着迷的魅力，像在闪烁的钻石一般，璀璨地叫人挪不开眼。

“听说今天会有流星雨啊。”金珉奎遥遥望着天空脸上写满了期待，“等会知勋别忘了许愿。”

对着流星许愿真的会实现吗？李知勋打从心底不相信这种天方夜谭，只是——突然地，第一颗流星从遥远的地方拖着长长的尾巴划过，他不自觉就许下了第一个心愿。

又觉得自己犯傻，看着旁边更傻的金珉奎早就闭上了眼睛，满是虔诚的模样，花费了大概能许一百个愿望的时间才睁开眼，这时候，大批的流星正从天空坠落到地平线。

“许好愿啦。”他露出一副心满意足的模样，发出了自己每日的提问，“那么，知勋今天愿意和我在一起吗？”

“如果今天不行的话，那么明天可以吗？”

这个固定的问题总会得到固定的回答，但金珉奎仍旧锲而不舍又或者说乐此不疲，李知勋想自己只要像平常一样说不要就好，可是在这样的时刻又好像没能那么轻易地把拒绝说出口。

于是在回答之前他先发问：“这是你许的愿？”

金珉奎摇着头说不是哦，“这个要靠我自己的努力，不可以依赖流星。”他脸上没由来的自豪让人觉得有种莫名其妙的好笑，但好像又是可爱的成分更多一些。

李志勋就像是被流星蛊惑着说：“今天就可以，不用等明天。”

无论是答应或者是拒绝都应该是李知勋在选择，那总该是他在掌握着主动权，可他此刻想的是——原来自己也早就变成了追逐着月亮的一颗星，他也并非是真正能够选择。

“知勋，我好高兴。”金珉奎此刻脸上的神情复杂地难以描述，像被已经搅拌均匀的各味调料，沾染了相互的味道，如果要非要从中挑拣出来一些描述至少也有喜悦、惊讶、呆楞、迟疑和幸福，五味杂陈莫不如是，“我好想亲你。”

“别把我当女人就可以。”话刚说出口，李知勋又觉得有种令人牙酸的造作。

“怎么会。”金珉奎又捧住了李知勋的脸，两个人定定相望间，他神态端正地表述，“知勋在我心里一直都超man的！”

这该是最完美的回答，只是李知勋仍怀有不安，人类会拥有对未知的恐惧，总是让胆小鬼妄图逃避，对他而言好像只有不现实的童话才能有美满的发展，而童话总不会在降临在他身上。

此刻，他只是直率地扯下金珉奎的后颈，用自己不再干燥的嘴唇去触碰冰冷而柔软的它，舌尖撬开牙关进行小心翼翼的试探，唇齿交错间发出了粘腻的水声。

“知勋的嘴巴上有抹茶的味道。”金珉奎撒着娇，在索求着更多的交缠。

亲吻实在是太容易让人的脑子变成一团浆糊，两个人纠缠着打开了车门，车内的空间对于金珉奎来说范围确实太狭窄了些，在被彻底压倒在后座的过程中，李知勋已经看到他东碰西撞了好几次，又碍于氛围把痛呼声吞进了肚子里。

两个人稍微分离，金珉奎借着这个档口喘息着开口，他拿着不知道从哪里翻出来避孕套问，“要做吗？”眼睛里还有点残余着疼痛的委屈。

“我不要在下面。”

“是知勋的尺寸哦。”

这时候大概不应该问关于避孕套尺寸这种话题，李知勋只是继续亲吻着，用生涩的不习惯的主动，将秋天的枫叶印在他的肌肤上。

“知勋变得很硬了诶。”金珉奎仍用着善良的表情说出煽情的话，他大概是故意的，又譬如他非要主动替李知勋套上安全套，刻意缓慢地让透明橡胶包裹住已经完全勃起的性器，用他的话说就是——和知勋做爱的全过程我都想亲自体验。

微凉的润滑液在触碰到后穴时引起了一阵瑟缩，他坚持给自己做扩张，高大的身躯在逼仄的空间里折叠着，别扭的姿态看起来也有些笨拙，他对自己不够温柔又缺乏耐性，只囫囵吞枣似的埋进三根手指就像是完成目的，他柔顺地将自己身体向李知勋打开，微笑着说可以了哦。

他像是待宰的羔羊，预先为自己做着清洗，再亲自把刀递到屠夫手上。

明明就没准备好，李知勋难得的坏心眼发作在旖旎的时刻抛出了煞风景的话，“我的尺寸，你是怎么知道的？”

“啊，因为我偷偷看过嘛。”金珉奎说得倒是理直气壮，如果不是因为太过勉强而略显苍白的脸色，他试图表现出的熟稔大概会更值得信任。

李知勋叹了口气，叫他搂紧自己，“真的没问题吗？”这么问着，手指也沾取了一些润滑液向他的后穴探去，已经变得柔软却又不够柔软，肠道内的润滑液也因为体温而变得温热。

“没关系的，进来嘛。”金珉奎却不顾及李知勋此刻的好心，反而用双腿更夹紧了李知勋的腰，催促他快点进来，“知勋给我的疼痛，我也想试试看啊。”

李知勋也差不多到了忍耐的极限，只好轻声跟他说声抱歉，而又缓慢而坚定地进入他的体内。

身体像是被楔子分开，似乎能清楚地感受到阴茎上每一根青筋的起伏，是和手指完全不同的体验，更热而又更坚硬，当然，也给不该被使用的器官带来更大的负担。

喘息声变得低沉而又迟缓，他当然会觉得疼痛，眉心都紧紧蹙在一起，但他在深深吐出一口气之后，露出点柔软的笑意，“这个时候该说喜欢我吧。”一句话说得不成调。

李知勋仍维持着讨人厌的沉默。

性是人类最原始的欲望，性器的抽插同样是本能，承受当然要比施予更辛苦，他却只是更加收紧了环绕的手臂，把脸深深埋进李知勋的肩窝里，呼吸重重地吐出来，还伴随着呼唤李知勋的呢喃，就像是仅仅这样就可以被安抚。

这不算是一场酣畅淋漓到痛快的性爱体验，两个人都算不上多舒服，更多的是关于占有与被占有，而金珉奎则更像是得到的那一方。

精液的射出就像是一场仪式的最终步骤，在亲手摘下满是精液的避孕套并打好结用纸巾包好之后，金珉奎终于觉得心满意足，压抑着的疲倦和疼痛又全部涌上来，他换了个姿势，硬是要靠在李知勋的肩膀上，看起来也并不舒服。

他闭着眼，好像已经沉沉睡了过去，车内开着空调不会觉得冷，李知勋还是把自己的外套盖在了他身上，又是一阵讨厌的沉默之后，他才开口，“喜欢你。”

连主语也没有。

“我也喜欢你！”突然睁眼的金珉奎把李知勋吓了一大跳，大概是动作的时候扯到了腰部过度劳损的肌肉，随即下一秒他又喊着疼疼疼地闭上了眼睛，随着呼吸声逐渐地轻缓平稳，这次是真的睡着了。

连自己也没能注意到的，李知勋露出了只有一点点的笑意。

  
*/

李知勋不知道为什么好像全世界都知道了他和金珉奎在一起的消息，正如他也不知道为什么自己会出现在舞室聚餐的场合，明明之前一次也不曾参加过的，金珉奎倒是一次也不曾错过。

“那你们——”李知勋有些眼熟但算不上认识的男生突然把话题转到了他们身上，下流地比划着手指在另一只手环出的圈里不断进出，“珉奎应该超猛的吧。”

他脸上的简单直白的暧昧神情只是男生之间常有的低俗玩笑，李知勋知道的，这中间并不含有任何侮辱的成分。

但还是觉得恶心。

胃酸刺激地胃里翻江倒海的，李知勋怀抱着至少不要在饭桌上呕吐的心思拼命忍耐着，大概是他脸上的神情实在是太难看，金珉奎悄悄地在桌子下拉住了他的手。

所有人都因为花边逸闻而在哄然大笑，唯独金珉奎一脸认真地开口，“才不是！知勋才是超猛的！”

“欸——！李知勋是上面的那个吗？！”一桌人都被金珉奎石破天惊的宣告惊得跌破眼镜，连连追问。

“对啊。”金珉奎一脸理所当然，“我腰现在还超～痛的。”

短暂的沉寂后笑声比刚才还过分，气氛仍算不上正经，不擅长读懂情绪的李知勋不知道他们觉得这是真话或是谎言，但对他而言，是突然地被抚平了不安。

金珉奎突然在他耳边开口：“要再跳一次吗？上次的舞。”

拒绝的话哽在喉咙口又说不出，金珉奎就当他是默认，说了声抱歉就拉着李知勋跑路，又引起了一阵猥亵的笑声，还伴随着起哄的口哨声，充满了关于性的暗示。

性与童真相比实在是太卑劣，金珉奎拉着李知勋到了之前排练的小舞蹈室，轻快的儿歌声在小房间里流淌，就好像时间穿梭回过去。

“你刚才为什么要那么说？”

“事实嘛，知勋就是超——猛的嘛。”

李知勋瞥他一眼，骂了他一声笨蛋。

“干嘛骂我笨蛋啊。”金珉奎扁着嘴抱怨，他扒在窗边向外眺望， 突然指着外面的天空迫不及待地炫耀自己的新发现，“这里看得到星星诶。”

李知勋抬头顺着他手指的方向看去，唯独在月亮旁边有一颗特别亮的星，突破了五彩的霓虹光灯的萦绕也被人清晰看见的星星。

李知勋又想起金珉奎漫长的许愿，又不肯直白地表达，就拐着弯问他：“如果能有一千零一个许愿机会，你都会想要些什么？”他觉得自己这算是隐晦，又借用了天方夜谭的童话。

金珉奎思考了一下才开口，“如果我能有一千零一个愿望，那我要用其中的一千个许愿你笑。”仰着头说话的时候他的声音听起来有点发闷，就像是性爱到了高潮点的嘶哑。

“还有一个呢。”

这才是最重要的吧。

“我能看到你笑。”

金珉奎又挂在了李知勋身上，以他们的身高差而言，这个姿势对他来说有些吃力，他侧着头耳朵贴着李知勋的肩膀，就能听到由骨架传导而来扑通扑通的声音，响愈擂鼓。

“笨蛋。”

“你又骂我笨蛋！”金珉奎气地在李知勋的锁骨上轻轻咬了一口，没舍得用力，只是右边的虎牙太尖利，也还是带来了刺痛。

李知勋偏开头，从金珉奎的视角只能看见他嘴角极其细微的一点弧度，和似乎是错觉的一闪而过的浅窝。

金珉奎被震惊地蹦了起来，大概比李知勋同意他告白时还要更震惊，他硬是掰着肩膀让李知勋转了个身，“诶诶诶？你笑了吗？”

“没有。”李知勋此时已经整理好了表情，又回复到铁壁状态。

金珉奎犹不死心，拼命晃动着李知勋的肩膀，晃得他的脑袋就像大海里随波逐流的海草，来回摆荡。

“你就是笑了吧！知勋！再笑一次给我看看啊！”金珉奎嘤嘤嘤地撒着娇，脸就像是小朋友一样变得红扑扑。

李知勋仿佛能看到数不清的红色爱心正从金珉奎的头上升起，就像是一场流心雨，如果要说有多少，细细数来，那大概是一千零一颗。

啊啊啊，原来就是这样而已，就实现了金珉奎的一千零一个愿望。

fin.


End file.
